


Friends We Desire

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki and Kai are inspired by Uruha and Aoi's backstage behaviour. How long can Reita be in denial when they invite him to join?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends We Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where this story idea came from any more. I'll blame Zabimitsuki though. I'm sure it was her fault somehow. :) She was also my beta.
> 
> I have no connection to the GazettE, sadly. Don't know them, don't own them. This story is only fiction. No disrespect intended; I just have a dirty mind and an over-active imagination.

The venue hadn't been that big, but the band was still happy about the gig. That it was an ordinary live house also meant that the cleanup and the dismantling of the gear went pretty quick too – the team worked like a well-oiled machine, and they hadn't had room to rig that much anyway. Playing at a smaller place again had reminded Ruki of their early days, and he thought the others had felt the same. There had been a lot of smiling that evening.

They could have gone straight home, of course, but it was always nice to prolong the evening a bit, discuss their feelings, what went wrong and what went right. While they would watch the video of the concert later, they all liked to express their immediate experience. So, after they were done for the night, and everyone had had time to rest a bit, Kai suggested a place to go eat together.

To Ruki's surprise, Uruha shook his head. "We have some things to discuss... about playing and such." He looked at Aoi, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... we'll try to finish that up quickly and maybe join you later, okay? Otherwise, we'll meet tomorrow and watch the tape, right?" Aoi smiled at them and then bent over his guitar again.

Kai shrugged and turned to Ruki and Reita. "Please tell me you're hungry?"

Reita grinned. "Very."

They went to the restaurant, ordered their food, and joked and laughed with their staff. But even after they had finished eating, Aoi and Uruha hadn't shown up.

"Those two," their manager joked, "they could be married to their guitars."

Ruki laughed. "Who says they're not?"

"Right. Remember when we found Aoi sleeping on the couch, still holding his guitar?" Reita said and grinned. "They looked so cute together!"

One by one, people left, thanking Ruki and the others for their work and a successful evening, and eventually only Kai, Ruki, and Reita were left.

"Hm, maybe we should go home too..?" Kai asked.

"Yeah..." Ruki got to his feet. "It's getting late, I guess." He didn't really want the evening to end, but he left the restaurant with his two band mates, heading towards the live house again. Reita had promised to give both him and Kai a ride home and his car was still parked at the back.

They were just a block away from the live house, when Ruki spoke up. "I wonder what Aoi and Uruha are doing."

Reita looked at him. "Why? They're talking about guitars again, of course. I guess it's something they want to do better next time, or you know..."

Kai looked thoughtful. "I didn't notice any mistakes really..."

Ruki grinned. "Neither did I. So, they're not talking about their guitars or chords or whatever."

Reita looked sceptical. "So?"

Ruki stopped, a big grin on his face. "Let's go inside and look." He had a suspicion but didn't want to say anything. Not even Uruha could talk about guitars for that long, Ruki was sure.

"God, you look as if you think you're going to find a hidden treasure or something. Stop being so curious!" But Reita shrugged and went with them as they headed for the building instead of the parking lot.

Ruki opened the backdoor slowly, careful not to make any sound, and Reita rolled his eyes. "You're going to be disappointed," he said, and was hushed by both Ruki and Kai.

They heard low voices, murmuring, but couldn't make out any words. As they got closer to the changing room, the voices got clearer, and it was obvious that there was a lot of heavy breathing as well, and the reason they hadn't been able to make out any words was because there was more moaning than talking.

The door was slightly ajar, and Kai, Ruki, and Reita crowded together to peek through the opening – Kai kneeling at the bottom and Reita taking up the position at the back, leaning over Ruki who was in the middle.

What they saw was a little bit of the table in the room, with Aoi on his back on it, hair dishevelled and t-shirt bunched up to his armpits. Kai reached out to push the door open a bit more. This revealed Uruha as well, positioned between Aoi's bare and lifted legs, eyes closed as he thrust slowly into the moaning Aoi.

Reita gasped loudly, and the three of them held their breath for a few seconds, hoping that Aoi and Uruha hadn't heard it. Ruki didn't dare move, and Kai and Reita were just as frozen in place as he was. But while they waited, they did have an excellent view of the two guitarists enjoying themselves and their moans were growing louder. Ruki was becoming increasingly aware of the pressure of bodies around him and Reita's breath in his hair.

When they thought it was safe and it was clear that neither Aoi nor Uruha had noticed them, the trio tiptoed away from the door and out into the night again. The door closed behind them and Ruki and Kai burst out laughing, but Reita just looked at them with wide eyes.

"That was _hot_ ," Ruki said as he and Kai both squeezed into the passenger seat in Reita's car.

"Mm," Kai hummed, still grinning.

"Looked like Aoi was really enjoying that!"

"Well, Uruha is good," Kai said and nodded. "So I can't blame him for that."

"Yeah, he is," Ruki agreed, then stared at Kai. "Eh? You and Uruha? When?"

"Oh, a while ago. Sometimes. You know..." Kai blushed a little. "I'm more surprised that Aoi lets him top."

"Why?" Ruki had had his little fantasies over the years, but he'd never actually decided if he thought Aoi was a top or a bottom.

"Because Aoi likes to be on top too."

"How do you know Aoi likes to--" Ruki began and then stared at Kai again. "No!"

Kai laughed and the colour on his cheeks deepened. "Um... yes."

Finally, Reita broke his silence. "All of this going on right under my nose!" He looked from Ruki to Kai. "Have you two been... you know... too?" He gestured vaguely, then backed the car out of the parking space and turned into the street.

Ruki grinned. "No. At least not yet." He turned to Kai and winked. "Hey, we could go home to you instead, maybe play some games? Or, you know, we can skip the games and just go home to you." He put his hand on Kai's leg. Kai was hot, and Ruki was hard from the little show they'd just witnessed.

"Mm, you have plans?" Kai asked, but he didn't look like he found the suggestion unpleasant. In fact, he spread his legs just a little, so that his knee pressed even more against Ruki's.

Ruki took that as an invitation and slid his hand higher up to Kai's thigh. "Let's say that I got inspired." He looked at Reita. "Kai's place is on the way to yours. You joining us?"

"What? No!" Reita threw a shocked glance at Ruki. "I don't want to get involved!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ruki shrugged. "You got a hard-on from watching Aoi and Uruha though, don't deny it!" Ruki had felt it growing as Reita was pressed against him while they'd waited to see if they'd been detected.

"That's... that was just a normal physical reaction to visual stimuli!"

Ruki glanced at Kai. "You believe him?"

Kai shook his head. "He's still got a hard-on."

Reita automatically looked down at his crotch. "No, I don't!"

"You had to check!" Ruki almost doubled over with laughter. "Come on, Reita... I can take care of your little problem if you want. You can just close your eyes and pretend it's whoever you want it to be." He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips suggestively.

Reita frowned and stubbornly looked at the street ahead. "Not funny..."

Ruki suddenly thought of something and leaned against Kai.. "Hm, if both you and I usually bottom... Who's going to top?" He'd lowered his voice, but not so much that Reita wouldn't hear him.

Kai and Ruki turned their heads to look at Reita.

"Hey!" Reita laughed nervously, gripping the wheel tighter. "This is getting disturbing..."

"I'll top," Kai said and flung his arm over Ruki's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He kissed Ruki's cheek.

With plans finalised, they headed for the neighbourhood where Kai and Reita lived instead, and they continued to tease as they got closer to Kai's house. Reita, though, had gone silent again.

Outside Kai's house, Kai and Ruki spilled out of Reita's car, and Reita got out on his side too and leaned against the hood. Ruki turned to him. "Thanks for the ride. Um, you sure you don't want to join us?" He looked at Kai, who nodded. "We wouldn't mind..."

Reita nodded, the colour rising on his cheeks again. "Yeah... thanks anyway. See you guys tomorrow."

Kai and Ruki quickly headed up the stairs and into Kai's flat. Inside, Kai paused with his hand on the door handle while Ruki toed off his shoes.

After they'd counted about twenty seconds, Kai opened the door and they looked out. Reita was still standing on the street, hands deep in his pockets now. His head was lowered, but he didn't look like he was actually looking at anything.

"Shall we?" Kai asked quietly, and Ruki nodded.

"Can't leave him out there. Looks like he's forgotten how to drive..." Ruki pulled Kai's jacket off.

Kai stuck his head out. "Hey! Come on up! We won't bite!" He waved for Reita to come inside, then left the door wide open as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Much," Ruki added quietly, only for Kai to hear.

Slow steps up the metal stairs echoed slightly, but Ruki and Kai were busy now, kissing while their hands made some explorations up under each other's shirts. It wasn't until the door to Kai's flat was shut with a dull, metallic clang that they broke apart, and Kai smiled at Reita.

"We'll be in the bedroom... You can watch a movie or something if you want..."

Reita nodded, smiling back, but he still looked more than a little uncertain.

"Or I can suck you off," Ruki suggested helpfully from behind Kai. "I'm pretty good at it too!" He took Kai's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, starting to get a little impatient. If Reita joined them, fine; if he didn't, that was also fine. Ruki was not going to wait until Reita had made his mind up when Kai was already willing.

When Ruki had Kai in the bedroom, the impatience disappeared almost completely, and he stepped close, reaching for Kai's shirt buttons. "You know, we've changed clothes so many times in the same room, all of us, but I've never had time to really look at you..."

Kai smiled, pushing Ruki's jacket off his shoulders. "I've had time to look. Don't forget that I have an excellent view of your arse on stage."

"Mmhm..." Ruki mumbled and wrapped one arm around Kai's neck, pulling him into another soft, teasing kiss. "And you've looked at it?"

"Many times," Kai replied and began working on Ruki's belt, kissing him again.

"I thought you bottomed?"

"Not always. It depends on the person," Kai said and winked.

"Or the arse?"

"Or the arse," Kai agreed.

As soon as they were naked, Kai pushed Ruki down on the bed. He began kissing and nibbling his way down Ruki's body, pausing here and there, wherever his lips, tongue, and teeth drew out the loudest moans. Ruki's navel got a little extra attention too, Kai licking slow circles around it, before he moved to bite lightly at the skin where thigh met groin.

"Kai... fuck!" Ruki moaned loudly and threaded his fingers through Kai's hair. "Please?"

"What?" Kai asked, looking up at Ruki's flushed face while pressing his lips to the same spot. "No more teasing?"

Ruki shook his head. "No. You can tease me as much as you want, as long as you don't stop."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kai whispered and then combed his fingers through Ruki's pubic hair on their way to grabbing the base of his cock. With light strokes and teasing licks around the head, Kai soon had Ruki gasping and writhing.

Ruki groaned when Kai's lips finally closed around his cock and he just kept taking more of it into his mouth. Ruki loved the way Kai was using his tongue in teasing swirls along the ridge of the head before he sucked it deep into his mouth again. Every time he did it, Ruki's cock throbbed and he felt like every drop of blood in his body was drawn down to his groin. He also loved the little moans Kai made; they were so sexy, and made Ruki feel that Kai was enjoying himself almost as much as Ruki was.

As Kai slipped a finger into him, Ruki first tensed up, but relaxed again when he realised it was lubed, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of it inside him. It felt good, being opened up like this – a gentle, relaxing intrusion – before a different kind of tension began building inside him. Kai sucked Ruki's cock into his mouth again while slowly working a second finger into his arse, and Ruki's toes curled. He groaned and arched up under Kai, pushing his cock deeper into the hot, wet cavern of Kai's mouth. Hot need skittered through every nerve in his body, and he didn't care if Reita was in the other room and could hear every moan and desperate plea for more that spilled over his lips.

Then Kai found his sweet spot, and for a moment, Ruki forgot even how to breathe. He felt hot and feverish and dizzy, and every time he managed to draw a breath, Kai stole it from him again.

"K-Kai... fuck! You're-- you're killing me," Ruki managed to gasp, and as he did, he happened to look towards the doorway.

There was Reita. He was just standing there, watching, and Ruki had no idea how long he'd been there, but as aroused as Ruki was, he didn't care and didn't mind. It had apparently been long enough for Reita to get hard, because the front of his trousers was tented in a really obvious way.

Ruki reached a hand out towards Reita and licked his lips in what he knew was a blatant invitation to take advantage of his offer from before. Ruki still wanted to suck him off – being sandwiched between these two men was like the definition of heaven, Ruki thought - but words were far too difficult to find at the moment.

The look on Reita's face was one of need and want as well, and Ruki could only imagine the battle that raged inside Reita – would he succumb to his arousal, the sight of Kai and Ruki together, the invitation to join them... or would he pull back? Could he? Ruki got his answer when Reita began undoing his belt with trembling fingers.

"Yeah," Ruki moaned and arched up under Kai again, one hand buried in Kai's hair.

Reita slowly closed the distance between them, one step at a time, his gaze flittering over the two men on the bed, occasionally fixing on Ruki's face, his eyes, but then being almost inevitably drawn back to the where Kai's mouth and Ruki's cock met.

When he was close enough, Ruki slid his hand up over the inside of Reita's thigh until he could rub his palm over his balls. Reita moaned, and the sound made Kai look up.

Kai smiled at Reita, his fingers still inside Ruki, making Ruki moan and rock his hips. "Can you give me the condoms?" he asked quietly, nodding towards the bedside table. Reita handed them over without a word, but the colour on his cheeks deepened.

Ruki made a noise of disappointment when Kai withdrew his fingers. Of course he knew that Kai had to, or he'd never get fucked, but try telling that to his body when it was just wanting to be filled again and wasn't willing to wait. He reached down between his legs to stroke his cock while Kai was busy rolling on a condom and lubing up. Ruki looked up at Reita and smiled, still rubbing his other hand over the bulge in Reita's trousers.

"Come on," Ruki whispered. "I know you want to." Reita's cock was so hard under his palm, and Ruki imagined that he could feel its warmth through the thick fabric.

But then he was distracted by Kai lifting Ruki's legs, pushing his knees up towards his shoulders, and Ruki gasped when he felt the head of Kai's cock press against his entrance. For a moment, he almost forgot Reita, closing his eyes and focusing fully on the sensation of Kai slowly pushing into him, and his hands were still.

"Oh god, Kai..." Ruki moaned. "Yeah... give it to me... So fucking-- so good..." He wasn't sure what he was saying or even if he was making any sense, but he couldn't help it. Being quiet while he was having sex had never been one of Ruki's strengths.

Kai let Ruki adjust a little before he started moving, but even then, he took it gently – pulling out slowly and reentering just as carefully. The light friction felt like heaven to Ruki and he groaned lustfully every time Kai pushed deeply into him. The focused look on Kai's face made Ruki want to kiss him, and he reached up to pull Kai close.

"Need you," Ruki whispered hoarsely against Kai's lips as he let him go again. He relaxed back on the bed and gave Reita a light squeeze to show that he hadn't forgotten about him. "Need you both." He licked his lips and looked up at Reita. "Please?"

Reita let his jeans drop around his ankles, and Ruki immediately pulled down Reita's underwear to free his cock. Despite being so aroused that he could barely think, Ruki tried to savour the moment and closed his hand around the hard shaft, giving it a slow stroke. It felt good in his hand – hard and silky-smooth – and Ruki could barely wait to taste it.

"Let's give Reita a little more room," Kai said suddenly and grabbed Ruki's hips firmly. He moved them both sideway on the bed and lifted one of Ruki's legs to drape it over his shoulder, causing him to roll over on his side. As soon as Kai was happy with their position, he resumed his thrusts, faster and harder than before, and Ruki moaned again.

Reita got his knees up on the bed, stroking himself, and Ruki reached for him to do it instead. It was just wrong that Reita should do that when Ruki was right there...

"Yeah," Reita groaned, speaking up for the first time since he'd entered the bedroom. "Ruki... Suck me."

"Thought you'd never ask." Ruki closed his lips around the swollen head of Reita's cock, licking eagerly at the slit and around the ridge.

From that moment, Ruki quickly lost himself in a sea of pleasure. It enveloped him, rushed through him and over him, skittered across his skin when hot hands skimmed over his body, making him dizzy and unable to think. Reita tasted so good, and Ruki just loved hearing his moans every time he swirled his tongue over it or took him as deeply as he could. And Kai... God, Kai was moaning too - short, shallow breaths that ended in sounds of need and lust. It was driving Ruki wild to hear both men enjoy him so much.

A hand slid down his flank, and Ruki moaned even louder when long fingers closed around his cock. Fast, even strokes helped building up tension at the base of his spine, and Ruki tried to see whose hand it was that made him feel so good.

Reita. Ruki looked up at him, and whimpered at the intensity of the look on his face. Fuck. Reita looked like he was about to devour him, even though it was Ruki who had his mouth full. He pulled back and let Reita's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet sound, grabbing it with one hand to stroke it so he could take a few deep breaths to calm down.

But Reita was impatient. "Ruki..." He cradled the back of Ruki's head in one hand and guided him back to his cock. "Don't stop."

Ruki resumed his efforts, trying to focus on the pleasure he was giving instead of getting, but he knew it was a losing game – every slide of Kai's cock over his prostate made his toes curl, every twitch of Reita's cock against his tongue sent a shiver of pleasure to his groin. "Please," Ruki groaned, gasping. "More... come... Let me-- feel... Fuck!" He was too close himself, and Reita and Kai just kept pushing him further. Ruki desperately took Reita as deeply as he could, and then a little further, not caring that he could barely breathe, just wanting to get as much of them both as possible. Suddenly, Reita grabbed his hair tightly and pulled his head back a little, and just a moment later, Ruki had to swallow as hot spurts of come filled his mouth.

Kai tightened his grip on Ruki's leg and pressed a kiss to Ruki's knee. Ruki moaned and let his head fall back a little, Reita's spent cock slipping out of his mouth. He licked his lips and reached down to slide his hand over Kai's hip. "Please? Kai... please, need-- 'm so..."

"Close?" Kai asked, and his gaze was so full of lust that Ruki felt like it was burning into him.

"Yeah..."

"Reita?"

Reita grunted and his fingers tightened around Ruki's cock. His hand had slowed down while he was coming, but now he picked up where he'd left off, making Ruki gasp and shiver. The hard thrusts into him and the expert strokes on his cock were perfectly timed, overwhelming Ruki's senses as the pleasure built up again, quicker than before, and he held onto to Reita's thigh as the world around him stopped existing. All Ruki could feel was his own body, the fire that burned so hotly inside him, and Kai... God, Kai...

The air was too heavy to breathe as the fire suddenly tore itself lose and roared through Ruki's veins. He shuddered under the pressure of his orgasm, and then the tension released him and he felt light enough to fly.

Kai was moaning. Ruki forced his eyes open, just in time to see him arch backwards, face turned up to the ceiling and lips parted. Ruki thought he was beautiful, teetering on the brink of orgasm. Then Reita twisted his hand, and Ruki groaned, his arse clenching reflexively, as supersensitive nerves got another overload of sensations. Kai thrust without care or rhythm for a few moments and then slumped forward over Ruki with a shudder.

Ruki reached up to brush a damp lock of hair out of Kai's eyes and raised his head to kiss him softly. "Fuck," he whispered. "That was so good. You know, you can fuck me anytime you want."

 

**

 

"Honestly, you never stopped to think about what we do on stage sometimes?" Ruki asked Reita when he came back with a big glass of water for them to share. "You never wondered if some of that touching or kissing was for real?"

"Fanservice?"

"And backstage?" Ruki laughed, wondering if Reita really had been so blind. "All the feeling up, the teasing, the harassment? You've been doing it too!"

Reita smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure how you'd take it if I approached you, you know? If I came up to you and said 'I think you're hot' or 'hey, wanna have sex' straight out, how you would have reacted. I mean... we're friends, right? And I didn't want to ruin that."

Ruki grinned and shook his head. "Reita... and you call me stupid? You never noticed that some of us really liked it? God, sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good. What are we going to do about him, Kai?"

On the other side of the bed, Kai rolled over onto his stomach and waved his feet in the air. "We can't know what he wants if he doesn't tell us... We can't read his mind. So, I guess we'll have to teach him that it's perfectly fine to say things like that."

"Yeah, I like that plan." Ruki looked back at Reita. "What do you think?"

"Well, I can try...?" Reita blushed a little.

"Okay! So, let's start now," Ruki said and pointed at Reita. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"One of those phrases. Say it to me now and see what happens."

"But we just had sex," Reita muttered, looking like he didn't see the point. "Wouldn't it be better if we do this later?"

"Come on, it's just practice!" Ruki grinned.

Reita sighed. "Okay, okay..." He took a deep breath, then slowly raised his eyes to look at Ruki. "I think you're hot."

"You do? Cool, because I think you're hot too!" Ruki leaned close to Reita, looking into his eyes and sliding a hand up over Reita's leg. "Want to have sex?"

Reita stared at him. "Again?"

"Sure, why not?" Ruki pulled Reita down and rolled him over so he ended up between him and Kai. He looked over at Kai. "We don't have to get up early tomorrow, right?"

"No, we're meeting the others around lunchtime. So, we have all the time in the world," Kai replied, grinning, and Ruki had to wonder how someone who could look so cute could also be so sexy. However, the thought was quickly lost when Kai leaned close to kiss Ruki right above Reita's face, and Reita's strangled moan was a soft caress against his cheek.


End file.
